


Littlest Wolf

by Moera



Series: Littlest Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jenna is a badass, Littlest Wolf, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, the wolf plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moera/pseuds/Moera
Summary: When Theo continues to have nightmares, Liam has just the right idea on how to help him deal with them
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Littlest Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844488
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	Littlest Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lomitzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomitzz/gifts), [Ell_002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ell_002/gifts).



> Thank you Lomitzz and Ella for giving Littlest Wolf, the wolf plushie, up as a prompt. This is for you both ♥
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

The war against the Anuk-Ite and Monroe's hunters has been over for weeks now. Somehow Liam has found out that Theo was homeless and took it as his responsibility to give Theo a place to sleep. Which happened to be the couch in Liam's room while the guest room got decluttered. He doesn't even know how Liam found out about his living situation in the first place, but somehow he did. 

When Liam confronted Theo about it, Theo managed to distract Liam and got him angry enough to leave him alone. He thought that was it, that he could try to fall back asleep, even knowing the nightmares would return. Apparently Liam had other plans, evil plans. He called his mom, Jenna, and told her about the situation. And while Theo had no problem dealing with an angry Liam, that was second nature to him by now. But dealing with an angry Jenna? Even he wasn't stupid enough to try to say no to that woman, he valued his life. So without putting up much of a fight, he started his truck and followed Jenna's car, Liam on the passenger seat, towards the Geyer-Dunbar house.

The guest room was a mess, so it was decided, without anyone asking Theo about his opinion on that matter, that he would sleep on the couch in Liam's room. "Just for a few days, until we tidied up the guestroom. Then it will be all yours", Jenna had said. 

The first few days were even okay. Not great, because he still had nightmares, but he quickly calmed down after waking up. Most of the time he even managed to stay quite enough as not to wake Liam up. Liam offered to listen to his nightmares, if he ever wanted to talk about them, but Theo wasn’t ready for that yet. He doubted he would ever be ready.

The real problems started when the guest room, "his room", was finished. He doesn't think the nightmares will ever stop haunting his nights. But now that he's alone again, at least alone in the room, it takes significantly longer for him to calm down again. Sometimes so long that he doesn't try to fall asleep again because he would have to get up for school in a few hours anyways. That's when he lies awake and counts the heartbeat of either one of Liam's parents or Liam himself. He usually reached a few low hundreds before something distracted him, a dog barking or a car driving down the road, and he lost count.

The bags under his eyes got darker as the time passed and it got harder to just pass it off as being tired from school. And the excuse that he was playing games on his phone ‘till late at night might’ve worked with Liam’s parents, but despite Theo’s heartbeat being even, Liam knew that he lied. He would’ve heard if Theo had been playing games. In fact, he heard that Theo fell asleep pretty early, for a teenager anyway. So he can’t deny being concerned for his friend.

Theo has been living in “his room” for almost a month now. The nightmares are back to their usual level, as if he still slept on the backseat of his truck. He tried relaxing techniques and even stole some of Jenna’s sleeping tea. But none of it worked. So he resigned to his fate of sleepless nights. 

He took up the habit of working out before he goes to sleep, because the lack of energy makes him fall asleep easier. It doesn’t really help with the nightmares, but it’s a start. He just got back from showering after his evening run,when he sees it. A plush wolf, sitting on his bed, in front of his pillow. The name tag reads “Littlest Wolf”. He tries to think back if he’s ever seen it somewhere, but he comes up empty. It hasn’t been sitting there before his run. Which only leaves Liam as the one responsible for this.

He picks it up and storms towards Liam’s room, suddenly angry at Liam thinking he needs a plush wolf to help with his nightmares. He shoulders the door open roughly and holds out the wolf with one hand. “What the hell were you thinking, placing this plushie on my bed? I’m no little girl who can’t handle bad nights, Liam!”

Liam looks up from his homework, having expected such a reaction from Theo. “I know you’re no little girl. Boys can have nightmares too”, he says confidently. Only during the next part his voice quivers a bit. “I got really bad nightmares after we fought the berserker’s. I hallucinated seeing them during the day, but I could ignore them when others were around. But at nights, when I was alone, I couldn’t ignore them. My parents noticed my lack of sleeping, but since I didn’t wanted to talk to them about it, my mother bought me this wolf plushie. Make fun of me all you want, but it really helped me sleep better. I still get the nightmares sometimes, but they have been getting easier to deal with.” For the next part he looks at Theo again. “And I know for a fact that you slept better while in my room. And the wolf still smells like me. That’s why I placed Littlest Wolf on your bed. In the hopes it might help you sleep better.” Liam blushed a bit, but still holds eye contact.

Theo is the first one to break it. He looks down at his feet, a blush on his face too. He whispers an almost inaudible ‘thank you’. He’s a bit startled when he feels Liam wrapping his arms around him, but he slowly, carefully, hugs him back. The wolf plushie, Littlest Wolf, pressed between their chests. After a few minutes they slowly back away, wishing the other a good night and crawling into their respective beds.

And when Theo climbs into Liam’s bed a few days after it’s totally just because Littlest Wolf has stopped smelling like his Little Wolf. Not because he has developed feelings for his Little Wolf or anything.


End file.
